Talk:Kirby Fighters
Info? Sorry, but I don't think there's enough information for a full article about this sub game yet..Seriously, we know next to 'nothing '''about this except for the main concept. We don't know if there are extra levels, multiple playable characters, items, nothing. I was thinking that for now, we just add new information about the sub-game to the page Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Skelly11 (talk) 22:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to need to set this up for deletion. Skelly11 is working on this in a workshop Iqskirby (talk) 14:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Envy After learning about Kirby Fighters Z, I feel quite envious, assuming it's Japanese only. Kirby Fighters was an idea I had in mind before KTD was released, so I must get my hands on this if I can. Unfortunately I can't say the same for the AR cards for Kid Icarus: Uprising. Iqskirby (talk) 13:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure what we should do for KFZ and DDDZ wiki-wise. I'm thinking just add them as sections on Dedede's Drum Dash and Kirby Fighters, since they're likely DLC. For the time being, though, let's hold our horses and see what unfolds by its Japanese release date. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 21:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed. Iqskirby (talk) 21:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Z When Kirby Fighters Z comes out (hopefully in English), should we give it it's own (albeit large) section on this page? Same for Drum Dash Z on its appropriate page. Also, anybody reminded of Dragon Ball Z when this was revealed? Iqskirby [[User_Talk: Iqskirby|Flare Beam. Zap!]] :I reckon so. Not sure what psycho wanted to make Dedede's Drum Dash harder, but he/she is getting just that. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 20:42, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Initially I wasn't great at Drum Dash either. I lost the first level. As of currently, however, I have all platinum. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 20:52, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::https://miiverse.nintendo.net/titles/14866558073351177854/14866558073351177863?date=2014-07-29 Anybody willing to help me out with this? I'm working on Kirby Fighters Z, and I think I hit the jackpot as far as pictures go. There's a lot of them, almost too many, so I'd like help with uploading them. It'll be a pain to do alone. Once you upload it, go to this page and send me the picture. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 17:37, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::For the most part, I think we're pretty good when it comes to KFZ images. How much more do you think we need? What would really be nice are some DDDZ images. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 17:49, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::I guess, but the more, the merrier. I'll do DDDZ later, if nobody takes it. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 17:55, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'll take a look there and see if I find some unique images or something. Then post them where you asked. ~ MagicMirrorKirby You never know what you'll get! 18:52, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you. I'll probably also take responsibility for Dedede's Drum Dash Z as well, but people can worry about progress on that later. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 18:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) First Look https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ahFmuPdpyZc https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jAAlvrNggxs here are some videos for Kirby Fighters Z. As for some differences: Boss Battles between Kracko and Dedede (they can cover the screen with Keychains), alt. costumes for all copy abilities, dangerous dinner, butter building, lollipop land, dream spring, dyna blade, bubbly clouds nighttime, etc. Another dimension might be omitted in favor of the dream spring. Music is different, but that might be just a localization thing. Mint leaf is an odd red color. Seems you might need to own Triple Delixe to earn Old Odyssey and Beetle and Bell. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 12:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Articles of their Own? I mentioned previously that I felt Kirby Fighters Z and Dedede's Drum Dash Z should be sections on the original sub-games. However, as more and more information has come out, I'm starting to feel like that would be a bad idea. Take Kirby Fighters, for example. Kirby Fighters is already a huge page, and it would only get bigger if we included everything in Kirby Fighters Z. Not to mention that Super Mario Wiki considers DLC separate enough to warrant articles. What I'm proposing is that DDDZ and KFZ get their own articles. We would call them sub-games, create the "Downloadable Content" category for them, and put links to them in Kirby Fighters, Dedede's Drum Dash, and Kirby: Triple Deluxe (calling it downloadable content). Any thoughts? Comments? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:13, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::That's fine with me. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 00:29, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah. From even my limited knowledge on these, I'd say they deserve separate articles. By my understanding they are separate games of their own, though don't quote me on that. But in any case, yeah, separate articles seems logical. -- Giokutalkuser 00:35, July 24, 2014 (UTC) eShop Anybody know how to use eShop? I've never used it and I don't have 3DS points. Is it possible to buy games without 3DS points? I'm a big fan of Kirby Fighters and I can't resist getting this game. I had this idea 3 1/2 years ago and I do not want to be without it. I was also a main part of the Kirby Fighters article. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 01:05, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :It's only in Japan for now. Unless you own a Japanese 3DS or it comes out in America, you likely will have to go without it... =( NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 02:43, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Man, that sucks. I really want this game. I have $300 and I want to use it for this when/if it comes to America. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 03:04, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Workshop It seems nobody has put this into their workshop yet, so I've decided I'm going to use my own Workshop for this article. Somebody else may take Drum Dash Z if they want, I'm only working on Kirby Fighters Z. I'll be adding data based on the Japanese version. Assuming an Eglish version comes out, I'll try to get it somehow or allow somebody to help me out if they own it. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 17:19, July 24, 2014 (UTC)